


Of delayed flights, cafe-sitting and how it's all worth it

by 12DinosInEngland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12DinosInEngland/pseuds/12DinosInEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sits in a cafe in L.A. America turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of delayed flights, cafe-sitting and how it's all worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good day and I wanted to write some USUK - cos that's what you do when you're happy. To be fair Arthur might have gone OOC because my positivity went into him. Drabble/Fluff/Nothing really happens fic.  
> I also apologise if I got factual stuff wrong or L.A. isn't actually like that: This is all according to my cousin's impression of the city cos he's been there.

L.A., California. Arthur always had a soft spot for this place. He liked how everyone was always energised and smiling, like nothing in the world could trouble them at all. The joy and happiness in the city was astounding - almost as if the drinking water was sourced from some sort of miracle fountain.

Arthur may not be the type to always smile, but he likes seeing energised, happy people, their eyes shining with enthusiasm. Like a child’s, always reflecting the sky, always with so much joy in them. Arthur made a mental note to campaign for L.A. when the next world meeting is to be held in America.

Quietly sitting in a cafe, Arthur looked at the people around him. This delay in his connecting flight to Vancouver has been for the good. Sure, he’d have to come back to politics in less than half a day, but this was a small break for him. All he should do, and frankly, all he can do now, is to enjoy the moment.

He wondered if Alfred would be around for a split second, and quickly dismissed the thought. There aren’t many holidays for any country these times, and he doubt that Alfred would just be chilling out in California. He is probably either in D.C. or New York, trying not to fall asleep from a boring meeting.

As he sipped his tea, Arthur wandered off into thought. It has been quite a while since he has had the opportunity to let his brain unwind and freely roam about. No conclusions to draw, no pressing matters, just fond memories old and new. And Arthur realised, there are so many precious memories that he just took for granted. He always remembers the tension before D-Day, how he wanted to cry when soldiers told him that it was an honour to serve the country, the guilt when the army lost battles under his command, but the actual happy memories seemed to be deeply repressed… until now.

How Mario cried tears of joy into his shirt at Howard’s funeral. How he interacted with the mythical beings in Japan’s home. How he used to go for a stroll out in the rain and let it drench him. That one time when Alfred managed to make (almost) the perfect cup of tea.

And Arthur realised there was so much that was worth living for and striving for.

“Boo!” The suddenly loud noise startled Arthur from his thought.

“Haven’t you thought of giving me a ring when you’re in my country, Artie?” The suddenly materialised Alfred smiled as he sat down opposite him.

“It’s only a couple of hours before I have to fly to Canada again, so I didn’t bother. Also, I like my peace and quiet. How come you’re here?”

Alfred shrugged. “Day off. Thought I’d come enjoy some beach and sunshine. I really like L.A. ”  
Arthur smiled. “Me too. People here seem to genuinely enjoy what they do.”

“They tend not to worry about much. Unlike us. We’ve got countries to run - can’t live like them. I wish at some point nations can just retire or something.”

“Doesn’t sound like something coming from you. I thought you loved being the United States of America.”

“I still do. It’s just that things can get a bit much at times, you know? At least I get day offs like this at more peaceful times though. Imagine the war times. Fuck war. Ew.”

 

Arthur sighed. “There’s so much to keep working hard for though. Thinking about all the interactions I have had with my people - and with nations, obviously - made me want to do better. I feel like the world is a place beautiful enough to be worth all the troubles and stress we go through.”

“Iggy, have you always been this optimistic? Or has the people of L.A. changed you?”

“Maybe. It’s a nice place to have a break to breathe and think about things.”

“Mmm.”

They each took a sip of their beverage.

“Next time we have a meeting, I’ll host it here. I think you will like that? A lot of the others will, too.”

“Sure. I think we’ll need all the sunshine we can get after those meetings. You know you aren’t helping with all those crazy schemes of yours, right?” Arthur chuckled.

“I think they’re brilliant! Like that global warming one. That one was genius, that one.”

The conversation went on for another hour, until Arthur coughed. ”I think I’d better go, or I’ll miss my flight.”

Alfred smiled lightly. “Alright then, Artie. I’ll see you around.”

As Arthur left the restaurant, Alfred drank another sip of his coffee before typing a text to Mario.

ME> Thanks a lot, bro. Mattie knows about him being late already so you don’t need to re-book everything and all that.

MARIO> It is always a pleasure, Mr. America. Besides, I think Mr. England deserves a break too. Did you two have a good time?

ME> Yeah, it was a nice little chat. I got to catch up with him.

MARIO> That is great news. I will make sure to keep you updated in the future as well. Good night, Mr. America.

ME> Night!

Alfred put his phone in his pocket and drank the last of the coffee, and proceeded to leave the cafe.

“Now to that boring meeting where I’ll try not to fall asleep… but it’s worth it, huh Artie?” Alfred sighed with a small smile.

A/N: Mario is Arthur’s fanon P.A., and also grandson of Howard, the soldier that taught Arthur how to escape Italy in WWII. Basically Arthur’s connecting flight to Vancouver got delayed, and although Mario can technically get him to one that departs earlier, him and Alfred decided to book him on a flight 4 hours later, so that Arthur can enjoy L.A. (one of the cities Alfred is most proud of), and Alfred can go and hang out with him.


End file.
